Fina Linha
by Lais.Potter
Summary: "Amor e amizade são separados apenas por uma linha e cabe a cada um escolher o quanto ela pode separá-los."
1. Capítulo 1

Fic criada pro Projeto Let It Be do forúm 6V.

Sem betagem e...

Quem não se apaixonou pela cena da dança nesse último filme?

* * *

**Fina Linha

* * *

**

oOoOoOoOo

Ele vai deitar na cama e pensar sobre isso sempre.  
Ela vai deitar na cama e reanalisar isso para sempre.

oOoOoOoOo

Lá estava ela, sentada com a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos fingindo entender a música que estava tocando. Os ruídos que o rádio transmitia não o deixavam entender qual era a música. Assim como o barulho de seus passos de encontro à garota.

Parou defronte a ela, estendeu-lhe a mão; sem saber, ao certo, o porquê de estar o fazendo. Ela o olhou por alguns segundos e enlaçou sua mão a dele. Inclinando-se um pouco para trás conseguiu levantá-la.

Soltou a mão feminina e levou as suas ao pescoço moreno. Por mais que tentasse entender o que estava fazendo, não conseguia. Apenas sentia que era o certo a se fazer.

Encontrou a fechadura do cordão e o abriu. Tirou o medalhão do pescoço de Hermione, depositando-o sobre a mesinha ao lado deles. Pela primeira, o peso de toda essa jornada fora tirado dos ombros deles.

Enlaçando suas mãos as dela, arrastou-a até o centro da cabana. Puxando seus braços para frente e para trás, começaram a dançar ao ritmo da música.

Sentia-se um pouco desconfortável por ser o único a estar dançando, mas logo a sensação sumiu quando Hermione o acompanhou. Aos poucos conseguiu faze-la dançar; movimentar seus pés timidamente.

Naquele instante, ela se esquecera de todos os problemas que lhe atormentavam. Só o que lhe importava era saber que estava ali, com Harry. Sendo girada para frente e para trás ao encontro do corpo quente dele. Perguntava-se porque nunca estiveram assim, porque nunca fizeram algo parecido.

Para eles, nada poderia invadir a bolha de música, braços quentes, responsabilidades esquecidas e de contentamento que criaram. Nada mais importava. Apenas eles dois dançando com seus corpos próximos.

Outra pessoa salvaria o mundo essa noite; outro alguém teria uma profecia em suas costas. Para ele, o que importava era saber que Hermione estava em seus braços, sorrindo. Um sorriso que há muito não via.

Com essa dança Harry a fez sorrir e sentir que tudo iria dar certo. Essa noite ele a fez querer ter o poder de tornar esse momento eterno, porque, para ela, isso era o certo. Eles juntos, sem nenhuma preocupação em mente. Apenas dançando.

Em algum momento a música passou de agitada para lenta. A dança brincalhona de braços flutuantes e piruetas dera lugar a uma outra mais calma e intima, com corpos colados e com um apoiando a cabeça no ombro do outro.

Encaixavam-se como peças de um quebra-cabeça. Moviam-se com um ritmo lento, até serem embalados pelo silencio.  
Ele a olhou; verdes nos castanhos. Várias perguntas surgiram em sua cabeça; invadindo a bolha deles. Perguntas como "e se..." e "talvez...".

O silencio, finalmente, se apoderara deles, sufocando-os. Deixando sentimentos se reprimirem, como se o medalhão estivesse de volta em seus pescoços.

Então a bolha estourou, Hermione soltou-se de seus braços e saiu em direção à noite escura e gelada, deixando-o sozinho com o rádio a tocar e a incerteza como companhias.

oOoOoOoOo

Ele vai olhar para trás um dia depois daquela noite e lamentar por não tê-la beijado duas vezes.  
Ela vai olhar para trás um dia depois daquela noite e se arrepender por tê-lo beijado uma vez.

oOoOoOoOo

Sentado em sua cama, ficou esperando o momento em que ela voltaria, convencendo-o de que a noite ainda não terminara. Outra música com ruídos se fazia ouvir, relembrando-o do resto do mundo que, por alguns instantes, esquecera que existia.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos e depois cobriu seus olhos. Com os olhos fechados percebeu o quanto estava cansado, cansado de tentar entender o porquê que a saída dela doía tanto.

Ainda sentia o cheiro suave dela, do toque de suas mãos macias, de seus corpos juntos; dançando naquela bolha que criaram para aquele momento.

O barulho de folhas rachando e passos sobre pedras acordaram-no e ele pode vê-la entrar na cabana. Erguendo-se, seus olhares se cruzaram mais uma vez naquela noite. Notou que as bochechas de Hermione estavam rosadas, evidenciando que a noite estava gélida, e que seus olhos pareciam cansados; assim como os de Harry.

Ele sentia-se culpado pelo que via nos olhos dela, sentia que toda aquela tristeza fora causada por ele e que, se não fosse por ele, ela estaria nos braços de Rony feliz e sorridente.

Os olhos castanhos estavam cansados dessa jornada que enfrentavam, da tristeza que os afrontavam, desse jogo sem instruções entre eles. Estava cansada de ficarem apenas dançando sobre esta fina linha.

Antes que pudesse perceber Harry estava caminhando em direção a garota. Abriu a boca, mas nenhuma palavra saiu; era como se estivesse esquecido de todas elas. Ela ficou parada, olhando-os; esperando que ele falasse algo e ele a espera que ela fizesse o mesmo.

O que ele queria era desculpar-se por tudo, porque, se não fosse pela guerra eles estariam sentados no Salão Comunal da Grifinoria rindo das piadas bobas de Rony, que ela estaria envolta pelos braços do ruivo e que eles estariam do lado certo da linha.

Já ela queria dizer-lhe que tudo estava errado que ela não deveria estar ali parada, deveria estar enterrada em algum livro em busca de soluções, que ele deveria estar lá fora montando guarda e que quem deveria estar sentado naquela cama deveria ser Rony, assim como era o ruivo quem deveria fazê-la se sentir alegre e viva, e não ele. Que eles deveriam escolher um lado definitivo daquela linha.

Mas ele não conseguia ignorar a sensação que lhe dava voltas no estomago que não importava onde eles estavam, que, de algum, modo, eles se achavam aqui; o lugar onde todos os "e se..." fizeram a curva errada. Fazendo-os oscilar sobre a fina linha que criaram.

E então ele estendeu sua mão mais uma vez e ela recuou alguns passos. Da fina linha ele os viu cair num abismo. Do mesmo modo que Hermione se afastara alguns centímetros, ela voltara para colocar seus lábios aos dele.

E, mais uma vez, ele se esqueceu do mundo a sua volta, das aflições e incertezas que o dominavam. A mão dela em sua bochecha e ele puxando-a para mais perto era o certo naquele momento.

Durante essa noite, o mundo fora esquecido, perderam as lembranças de tudo que não fosse a respeito deles. Assim como Hermione não se lembrava como caíram na cama com Harry sobre si e ele, que não sabia como ficara sobre ela, beijando-a enquanto o rádio continuava a tocar.

oOoOoOoOo

Ele vai lembrar disso quando ele cair no sono durante a noite.  
Ela vai tentar esquecer isso quando ela cair no sono durante a noite.

oOoOoOoOo

* * *

**N/A:** Espero que vocês tenham gostado e muito provavelmente essa fic terá continuação, então...

Deixem reviews falando sobre o que acharam e fiquem na espera ;D


	2. Capítulo 2

**N/A:** Olá, pessoas!

Como estão?

Pois é... Demorei pra postar um novo cap, né? Mas cá estou (:

Espero que goste.

Obrigada pelos reviews e deixem novos ;D

* * *

**Fina Linha

* * *

**

oOoOoOoOo

Ele não se lembra do nascer do sol naquela manhã.  
Ela não se lembra de ter ido ao encontro dos braços dele naquela manhã

oOoOoOoOo

O brilho do sol cobria a cabana como um lençol dourado, aparentando um falso calor, pois o frio ainda não se dissipara. A brisa da manhã fazia com que a cabana oscilasse e a claridade do dia trazia consigo a certeza de que estavam sozinhos.

Com os braços envolta dela, ainda não tinha certeza se estava acordado ou se todo esse cenário não passava de um sonho. Ela se mexeu um pouco, ainda dormindo, puxando as cobertas para si, mas ele ainda não estava convencido que estava, realmente, com ela em seus braços.

A respiração calma e ritmada dela era tão acolhedora que minutos depois, voltou a dormir.

_Então ele se vê novamente na cabana, só que desta vez em pé e beijando Hermione. Do mesmo modo que se viu em pé, estava deitado sobre ela, passando suas mãos por lugares nunca antes explorados e agora, o que apenas restou foram eles deitados na mesma cama, em que se encontravam dormindo, com o rádio a reproduzir uma música com ruídos._

_Ele não se cansa de beijá-la, de poder sentir cada mínimo local do corpo moreno e de ver a reação da garota quando o fazia. Corpos em contato, sem nada entre eles. Sentia seu corpo arder a cada contato com o corpo quente e macio dela._

_Ele não tem consciência do que estava acontecendo. Não sabia se era certo ou errado, mas tinha certeza de algo: que nunca iria se separar de Hermione._

_Finalmente o rádio parara de tocar, tudo perdeu seu ritmo e o único som que se ouvia era seu nome dito num sussurrou rouco por ela. Colou seus lábios mais uma vez aos dela em sinal de retribuição._

Seus olhos se abrem e ele olha para a garota que esta a dormir em seus braços. Agora ele tinha a certeza de que não estava sonhando, de que ele, realmente, estava dormindo com seu corpo em contato com o dela.

Ele tentou voltar a sonhar na tentativa de poder reviver os momentos da noite passada e de esquecer todas as responsabilidades que, por quanto mais ignorava, mais tempo teria nesse mundo que "desembarcara".

oOoOoOoOo

Ele vai sonhar com ela naquela manhã e se perguntar se sempre fora ela.  
Ela vai sonhar com ele esta manhã e se perguntar quando tornou-se ele.

oOoOoOoOo

Ela podia sentir os braços dele a envolvendo e pressionando seus corpos. A respiração dele fazia cócegas em seu pescoço, fazendo-a perceber o quanto queria que permanecessem assim.

Sua mente começou a trabalhar e flashes da noite anterior vieram, mas estava cansada demais para poder assimilar qualquer coisa e, então, deixou-se ser levada por seus instintos; ignorando seu lado racional. Ela aconchegou-se um pouco mais nos braços quentes dele e voltou a dormir.

_Calor. Por mais uma vez estava sentada no sofá de camurça vermelha em frente à lareira com livros e penas empilhados na mesinha a sua frente. Ele conta uma piada e ela ri. Eles cruzam seus olhares e começam a aproximar seus rostos para um beijo._

_Porém, os olhos dele se transformam num par de verdes brilhantes e seu cabelo ruivo; em negros bagunçados, e quando cola seus lábios aos dele, não tem muito certeza de é Rony quem está beijando._

_O Salão Comunal se transforma na cabana. Descola seus lábios dos do garoto e vê que a sua incerteza se concretiza, estava beijando Harry. Ele sorri e começa a distribuir beijos por lugares que não deveria. Ela tinha consciência de que tinha que afastá-lo, mas não queria e assim foram avançando até ficarem sobre a cama._

_Suas mãos pareciam ainda menores nos ombros largos dele. Ela não sabia quando suas roupas foram arrancadas de seus corpos ou quando seu desejo por tê-lo consigo se tornara em algo tão forte; ela apenas sabia que estavam caindo ainda mais no abismo daquela fina linha._

_O nome dele saiu pela sua boca como um gemido e algo mudou naquele instante, algo muito forte tomou conta dela e percebeu que o mesmo acontecera com ele. Mas antes que pudesse pensar mais sobre o assunto, Harry colou seus lábios aos dela._

Assim que a imagem se dissipara, seus olhos se abrem. Ainda sentia os braços dele a abraçando, aproximou-se ainda mais seu corpo ao dele; sem ter muita certeza do por que. Não, ela sabia sim o porquê, mas não estava disposta a encarar a verdade.

oOoOoOoOo

Ele vai ficar dormindo naquela manhã para permanecer nos braços do conforto de sua imaginação.  
Ela vai ficar dormindo naquela manhã para se esconder dos braços assustadores da realidade.

oOoOoOoOo

Mexendo-se na cama, senti-se sozinha. Sem braços quentes a envolvendo, sem respirações fazendo-lhe cócegas e nunca se sentira tão sozinha. Levantou-se da cama, usando os lençóis para se cobrir, passou os olhos pela tenda em busca dele.

Ironicamente, ele estava sentado no mesmo lugar onde estivera na noite passada, completamente vestido e na mesma posição que a sua: cabeça apoiada nos joelhos. Sabia que tinha que pedir a Harry para que saísse para poder se vestir, mas antes que qualquer coisa saísse de sua boca, suas pernas a estavam levando até ele.

Sentando-se ao seu lado, tomou consciência de que se faziam horas desde que trocaram palavras, sem contar com as ditas na noite interior. Talvez eles não precisassem mais de palavras, mas ela havia se acostumado a elas, a pensar em algo e compartilhar com ele... Não estava acostumada, e nunca estaria, a esse silencio.

"Harry..." sua voz saiu esganiçada e fraca, mas não o impediu de depositar seus olhos verdes sobre ela. Seus olhos estavam cansados de tentar entender tudo isso e pensou que se olhasse para o rosto dela encontraria as respostar sobre isso, sobre eles.

Hermione queria consolá-lo, como sempre o fez; queria que ele a conforta-se como sempre fazia. Eles poderiam conversar sobre banalidades, como sempre fizeram, mas tudo que estavam acostumados a fazer dissipou-se nessa tenda.

Agora ela não conseguia falar o nome dele sem sentir que era algo errado, como se fosse o nome de um estranho. É como se não soubesse se o mesmo garoto que conhecera aos onze anos fosse o mesmo que estava sentado ao seu lado, lhe encarando com aqueles intensos olhos verdes, que a salvou inúmeras vezes do perigo; que ela salvou inúmeras vezes.

Ela desejava que voltassem aos bons tempos, quando ela passava seus braços pelos ombros dele e ouvia os seus problemas, quando ele lhe oferecia o ombro para chorar. Queria confortá-lo como sua melhor amiga, mas ela se encontrava fazendo exatamente o oposto. Repousou sua mão sobre o rosto de Harry, fazendo-o olhá-la novamente, mostrando-o que ela ira concertar isso, achar as respostas.

Ela não sabe explicar porque as palavras não saiam de sua boca, como na noite passada, e porque que seus lábios não se moviam, mas se colavam com os dele mais uma vez.

Se Hermione racionalizasse suas ações, diria que não aquentava vê-lo daquele jeito, só queria ajudá-lo. Talvez ela quisesse ajudá-la a entender o que se passava entre eles. Talvez encontrasse algo que sempre esteve ali, algo muito mais forte que amizade. Talvez encontrasse alguma razão por tê-lo beijado noite passada, ou talvez porque que o rosto de Ron deu lugar ao dele em seus sonhos.

Ou talvez ela tenha esquecido como é ter os lábios dele sobre os seus, beijando-a.

Mas tudo que ela, realmente, sabe é que deseja poder beijá-lo, o menino errado, sempre.

oOoOoOoOo

Ele vai sentar-se lá e se perguntar porque ela o beijou.

Ela vai sentar-se lá e se perguntar porque ela não consegue parar de beijá-lo.

oOoOoOoOo

O sol brilhava alto no céu enquanto ela andava para fora da tenda. O ar fresco entrava em seus pulmões; ela caminhava em direção a floresta morta. Queria parar de pensar nele, na noite passada, sobre esta manhã. Levantou sua cabeça, deixando com que os raios do sol a aquecessem, fechando os olhos e esperando. Pelo o que, não sabia, mas esperava.

Talvez ela precisasse ir devagar e esperar, sem os olhos verdes lhe encarando e os braços quentes dele a envolvendo.

Harry a observava pela abertura da tenda, um ponto colorido naquela imagem preta e branca. Ele não se lembra da última vez que falou o nome dela, nem de ter dito algo a ela. Mas seus lábios, nessas últimas horas, encontravam-se ocupados.

Ele fechou seus olhos para a imagem dela e voltou para dentro da tenda com a pretensão de fazer algo para comerem. Sabia que Hermione voltaria, contudo gostaria de saber o que fazer quando ela o fizesse.

oOoOoOoOo

Ele vai esperar ela voltar.  
Ela vai esperar por uma explicação.

oOoOoOoOo

* * *

**N/A:** Pois bem... O que teremos a seguir?

Deixem reviews e saberão (:


	3. Capítulo 3

Primeiro de tudo: desculpem a demora.

Segundo: Boa Leitura ;D

* * *

oOoOoOoOo

Ele observa o pôr do sol desejando que ela volte.

Ela observa o pôr do sol desejando que a escuridão não volte.

oOoOoOoOo

Ela não consegue lembrar por quanto tempo estava parada naquele ligar; observando o nada que os cercavam. Ela não consegue entender o que espera tirar disso, quais respostas espera encontrar. Mas enquanto permanece parada naquele lugar, observando o laranja nebuloso dar espaço ao azul-escuro da noite, tudo o que sabe é que não pode mais evitar aquela tenda, ele, e a inevitável conversa. A parte engraçada era que ela quem deveria estar forçando essa conversa, forçando-o a falar, resolver tudo isso de forma racional e chegar a uma conclusão sensata, mas é ela quem esta fugindo das palavras, de toda racionalidade, de todas as conclusões.

Ele esta deitado em sua cama, estirado com uma mão apoiando sua cabeça, e foi como se fosse a primeira vez que realmente o via. Talvez estivesse ficando louca, mas pode jurar que nunca o vira tão sedutor, apesar de estar com seus vibrantes olhos fechados. Ela soltou um suspiro.

Sua cabeça virou em sua direção, seus olhos fixos nos dela enquanto se senta na cama, colocando suas pernas no chão. Indica o lugar vazio ao seu lado com os olhos, um convite silencioso.

Antes que começasse a discutir os pros e contras daquele convite em sua mente, fez seu caminho até ele; aceitando-o.

O silêncio os envolveu. Virou sua cabeça para poder observá-lo e percebe que seus lábios estão murmurando palavras silenciosas. Os olhos dele se encontram os seus.

"Hermione...", o nome dela saiu tão facilmente de seus lábios e então ela percebeu o quanto sentira falta de sua voz.

"Harry, eu..." e as palavras lhe faltam mais uma vez. Já estava cansada dessa confusão; é como se não conseguisse ver nada além daquela noite, como se uma neblina a impedisse de ver além e que as palavras estivessem perdidas, juntamente com suas outras lembranças.

Ele a encarou, esperando que dissesse algo, mas ela apenas o encarava.

"Olha, não sou eu quem é bom com as palavras aqui. Digo, você é sempre quem tem uma explicação. Eu só... Eu não sei o que dizer." Seus olhos caíram sobre suas mãos, enquanto ela continuava a encará-lo.

"Eu..." ela soltou um suspiro cansado, e Deus, como queria poder falar algo, porque ele voltara a lhe encarar.

"Hermione, vamos. Apenas... explique isso. Explique nós, aqui. Diga-me que estou enlouquecendo nessa maldita tenda. Diga que estou imaginando tudo isso. Diga que existe uma explicação racional para tudo isso." Em algum momento, enquanto falava, levantou-se e ela agora o encarava seus olhos pedintes, com suas palavras ainda congeladas em sua língua.

"Droga, Hermione! Fale alguma coisa!" Seu gritou quebrou o silêncio que os envolveram instantes atrás.

"Eu não sei o que..." ela murmurou, as palavras começando a descongelar de sua língua.

"O que Hermione? Você não sabe o que?" Gritou novamente e as palavras começaram descogelaram-se e começaram a correr por sua boca como uma cachoeira.

"Eu não sei o que falar! Droga, Harry! Porque sou eu quem tem que consertar isso? Deus, vocês espera que eu sempre conserte tudo, que sempre tenha todas as explicações, mas eu não tenho! Eu só quero que tudo volte a ser como antes, antes disso, antes de Rony partir, antes dessa Guerra. Eu só quero que tudo seja simples de novo, mas não, nós temos que estar nessa droga de tenda, procurar por essas coisas que não temos a menor idéia de onde estão ou de como destruí-las. Estamos falhando, Harry! Estou cansada disso. Eu só... Eu só..." As lágrimas escorrem por seu rosto enquanto tenta recuperar seu fôlego.

"Hermione..." falou num tom calmo e suave. Ajoelhou-se defronte a ela.

"Eu não consigo explicar isso."

"Talvez não precisemos de explicações. Somos apenas nós."

"Mas Harry, não somos..."

"Não somos o que?"

"Os mesmos." Ela soltou. Nenhuma outra palavra fora dito; ficaram em silencioso, tentando equilibrar-se com o peso de suas palavras.

oOoOoOoOo

Ele vai abraçá-la essa noite para limpar-lhe as lágrimas.

Ela vai abraçá-lo essa noite para lembrar-se que dessas lágrimas.

oOoOoOoOo

Ele a sente contra seu peito, sua respiração ritmada contra sua camisa molhada pelas lágrimas dela. Seus braços a envolvendo como se nunca tivesse segurado algo tão precioso em mãos. Sabe que eles são real, que existe algo entre eles, mas essa fraca esperança só se faz real quando são envoltos pela escuridão. O dia nunca vira essa esperança e teme que nunca verá.

Ele já sabe o que vai acontecer ao amanhecer: vai vê-la se desvencilhar de seus braços e caminhar em direção a saída da tenda, espelhado pedaços de seu coração pelo caminho.

Talvez ela vá olhar para essas noites no futuro como nada, como uma crônica engraçada de sua jornada que guardara com um sorriso fino em suas lembranças enquanto se aninha aos braços de Rony.

Talvez ela olhe e pense como poderia ter sido, vê-los como algum tipo de dupla, um par perfeito e sentira seu coração apertar pelo ressentimento.

Já ele tem certeza do que verá quando recordar-se dessas noites: seus maiores desejos entrelaçados nas memórias do escuro da noite, segurando-a, e vai prender-se tanto a essas lembranças que seu coração se dispersará novamente, nas mãos dela.

Ele escuto seu suspiro calmo e a trouxe para mais perto de si. Em algum momento, nos últimos seis anos, apaixonou-se por ela. Eles nunca estiveram _sobre_ nessa linha, andando na ponta dos pés por toda sua amizade, porque pode sentir seus pés fixos num dos lados dessa linha. Ele tem a observado, por todos esses anos, desse lado, desejando que ela viesse ao seu encontro.

oOoOoOoOo

Na escuridão, ele ira achar seu lugar.

Na escuridão, ela ira cair ao seu lado.

Na escuridão, eles colidirão.

oOoOoOoOo

* * *

**N/A: **Olá pessoas!

Faz tempo, não?

Espero que alguém ainda esteja lendo a fic (:


End file.
